A Hundred Poets
by camlowe
Summary: They rarely speak, she hates him, he hates her, but they love each other at the end. [zutara] [snippet series] [au-somewhat]
1. a prologue by iroh

**a/n: **I know I shouldn't be posting more stories to handle, but I couldn't help myself. The only thing would be that this story is going to be told in three hundred words snippets that change POV constantly. Of course, Zutara, with Iroh. I may update this story more often than my others, given the short length of the chapters, so watch out for them! This is a little AU.  
><strong>BTW: <strong>This story will include poems from _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu (_A Hundred Poems by a Hundred Poets) because of Chihayafuru and because the poems are really beautiful. I just couldn't help myself.  
><strong>Beta'd: <strong>looking... anyone interested?

* * *

><p>+ A Hundred Poets +<p>

* * *

><p>poem one. a prologue by iroh.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Coarse the rush-mat roof<em>  
><em>Sheltering the harvest-hut<em>  
><em>Of the autumn rice-field<em>

_And my sleeves are growing wet_  
><em>With the moisture dripping through.<em>

Emperor Tenchi

* * *

><p>Iroh had an epiphany after discovering something marvelous.<p>

Beautifully so.

* * *

><p>It was during the days while he was visiting his friends at the North Water Tribe that he made such discovery.<p>

He had been talking to Paku about the freezing temperatures and tea most of the afternoon, and the two old men reveled in their years. They talked about their golden ages and life, and they had both wondered about the future.

Paku, a Master Waterbender, claimed that he would remain in the North Pole teaching, all the while his alumnae remained mediocre.

They shared a good laugh.

Then, she entered and Iroh realized this girl was a force to reckon.

There was something in her stance that told him she would not back down from a challenge, and it was intriguing coming from a water tribe woman. Her eyes were bright and alive with something akin to fire, but their colors swayed with a thunderous ocean and a deeply calmed day. She was perplexing.

"I want to challenge you to a duel."

She was speaking to Paku, but Iroh was astounded and his eyes never left her face. This strange girl reminded him of someone who lacked the tenacity but had the same spirit. Paku, however, was outraged.

"Why, do you, woman, dare interrupt us?!"

Iroh shook his head, still fascinated. "She is of no bother to me."

"I came to challenge you. Will you accept?"

Paku laughed. "I do not cook."

Her eyes flashed in a livid manner, but then their facade changed to something more regal, more demanding.

"It is a water bending challenge," she cut. "Or are you afraid to loose to a woman?"

* * *

><p>Iroh realized that she was the answer to his problem. His plan was perfect.<p>

He wrote the letter the next day.


	2. an introduction by katara

**a/n: **ha, look who it is. yes, this is the first time I've updated so quickly, but the things is that i'm really excited for this story. that and that i couldn't wait for the next chapter. don't get used to this, though. i have life and three other stories to work on.  
><strong>by the way: <strong>i changed the name of the story at the last moment, and a little of the plot too. this is all more suitable. you'll see.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>did not have one in the first chapter, so I'll put it here: i own nothing. nada, ya que no tengo la creatividad de J K Rowling.  
><strong>beta'd:<strong> nope... still looking.

* * *

><p><span>+ part one +<span>

* * *

><p>= the sins of an old man =<p>

* * *

><p>poem two. an introduction by katara.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The spring has passed<em>  
><em>And the summer come again;<em>  
><em>For the silk-white robes,<em>

_So they say, are spread dry_  
><em>On the "Mount of Heaven's Perfume."<em>

Empress Jito

* * *

><p>She had not spoken to her father for a whole week.<p>

And soon she would be departing for the Fire nation.

Katara huffed angrily for most part of her day. But it was hopeless.

Sokka, always a father's boy, had approved of her being sent away. He claimed it was for the best. She would learn court mannerisms, and would strengthen the link between the small South Water Tribe and the imposing Fire Nation. She would get to "expand her horizons" and see the world.

She blamed that old fire breathing geezer for this.

Katara knew he was behind this as soon as she remembered the look on his eyes when he saw her. She knew.

Yet it was too late.

When she had managed to corner him he had offered her tea, and she had frozen it in anger.

Stupid men and their stupid ideals. She did not want anything of what she was offered, and she guaranteed she would hate the fire nation.

Katara remembered that her mother used to tell her to accept and appreciate whatever came her way, no matter what it was. _Don't look a gift ostrich horse in the beak, _she voiced.

The girl sighed.

Her father was clearly disappointed by her behavior. Katara thought her mother would be, too.

In a few weeks time she would be_ there_ and she had to appear "gracious" as a representative of the water tribes. But not now. Oh, not now. So she continued to share her ire with the rest of the world, lifting blocks of ice and shifting them around wildly in her training with Master Paku.

* * *

><p>The night before leaving she realized she still had not spoken to her father.<p>

* * *

><p>When dawn awoke through her window, her cheeks were stained with tears.<p> 


	3. a meeting by zuko

**a/n: **I have joined the Bender Challenge. In it I will definitely incorporate Zutara. Anyways, this chapter goes to lawliness who never fails to tell me what she thinks.  
><strong>btw: <strong>I am definitely excited about this story... hopefully you guys are too. Specially because I'm on a roll here, with my updates and everything.  
><strong>beta'd: <strong>nope. i really need a beta. the people i've contacted haven't gotten back to me, so if you're interested it's a yes. i'm desperate.  
><strong>songs: <strong>Volcano - U2, Pyro - Kings of Leon, Parklife -Blur.

* * *

><p><span>+ part one +<span>

* * *

><p>= sins of an old man =<p>

* * *

><p>poem three. a meeting by zuko.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh, the foot-drawn trail<em>  
><em>Of the mountain-pheasant's tail<em>  
><em>Drooped like down-curved branch!<em>

_Through this long, long-dragging night_  
><em>Must I lie in bed alone?<em>

Kakinomoto no Hitomaro

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe the nerve of his uncle.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko stormed out of his uncle's chambers and marched angrily down the wide hallways in silent ire.<p>

It was unacceptable, and he would not tolerate such behavior coming from his uncle.

Taking care of a girl? Really? And a peasant at that. She was a commoner who had won the lottery by being to his uncle's liking and now he had to help her into learning the ways of the court. The worst thing: she wasn't even from the fire nation.

Zuko snarled angrily as he turned a corner, not bothering to avoid moving for the servants whom bossily buzzed around. They all moved away from him, making way, and it comforted him to an extent that they still respected him. Unlike his uncle.

Stupid Uncle Iroh and his stupid ideas.

Another wonderful fact: his grandfather had approved of it.

Iroh had apparently written to the Fire Lord about the brilliant occurrence, and he was pleased with the idea.

This was horrible.

He had no way out.

When Zuko had cornered his Uncle he was offered tea, but he just stormed off.

Zuko growled aloud.

Then someone crashed into him.

* * *

><p>She had fierce eyes and a scowl.<p>

* * *

><p>She was also the first person to not go out of their way for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko ignored her strange appearance and glared.<p>

She glared back.

"Won't you apologize?"

The girl froze.

"What?"

"Apologize."

She bristled. "Why should I?"

"Do you _know_ who I am?" he said angrily.

"No. And I don't care."

"Look you-"

"I don't have time to hear your stupid rant. I'm a lady, shouldn't it be _you_ apologizing to _me_?"

He smiled cruelly.

He didn't like this girl.

"To a _commoner_?" Zuko turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>Then, he slipped.<p> 


	4. an analysis by katara

**a/n: **there's not much to say today. I'm failing my math class because of carelessness so now I'm trying to get my grade up in this new semester. I understand it perfectly, but I hate it. Ugh, anyways, I hope you guys like where this story is heading.  
><strong>btw: <strong>i've been watching Scrubs non-stop the whole weekend and I love Dr Cox. I also finished Noragami (great anime/manga). All in a day... just wait until Thanksgiving break gets here...  
><strong>beta'ed: <strong>nopey nopey nope nope no.  
><strong>inspiration: <strong>Raised by Wolves - U2, Night Drive - The All-American Rejects, Strangeland - Keane.

* * *

><p><span>+ part one +<span>

* * *

><p>= the sins of an old man =<p>

* * *

><p>poem four. an analysis by katara.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When I take the path<br>To Tago's coast, I see  
>Perfect whiteness laid<br>_

_On Mount Fuji's lofty peak  
>By the drift of falling snow.<em>

Yamabe no Akihito

* * *

><p>Katara was fuming at the boy mumbling curses under his breath, whom was also not accidentally laying on the floor.<p>

She had purposely bent water from the pouch at her waist to put the arrogant jerk on his place.

He tried to have the last word.

Katara made sure of that he didn't.

Smirking smugly, and with the sweet feeling of satisfaction on her chest, she started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>The idiot started calling out for her rudely, but she ignored him and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>This morning she had arrived in the Fire Nation with Iroh. Tonight there was to be a big dinner so that she could get to meet the royal family. Iroh had briefly told her about the whole remainder of what she was to expect, but kept quiet about some things. As far as she was concerned, she would meet the Fire Lord, Azulon, his granddaughter, Azula, and his grandson, Zuko. Oh, and Iroh's son, Lu Ten, too.<p>

So far her day had been alright, with the exception of that condescending boy who crashed into her. They had arrived at first light, and although she missed the soft lulling of the waves beneath her feet as she left the ship, the bright tones of scarlet that welcomed her took her breath away. Afterwards, Iroh treated her to tea, and then they had left for the Fire Palace.

In the distance it was imposing, and up close it was a golden fire monstrosity that peeled away the word 'grandeur' and called for power. The only thing she liked about it was the gardens, that were filled with ponds and koi. Her abode was red as well, and she realized that she was already getting sick of the color. Fast.


	5. a dinner by iroh

**a/n: **well i am back. I may update a lot this weekend but I also have to update all my other stories by the end of the week, so the next chapter may take a few days.  
><strong>btw: <strong>i'm exciting about writing the next scene.  
><strong>beta'd:<strong> no. nunca ya que no encuentro a nadie.  
><strong>music?:<strong> not this time.

* * *

><p><span>+ part one +<span>

* * *

><p>= the sins of an old man =<p>

* * *

><p>poem five. a dinner by Iroh.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the mountain depths,<em>  
><em>Treading through the crimson leaves,<em>  
><em>The wandering stag calls.<em>

_When I hear the lonely cry,_  
><em>Sad-how sad!- the autumn is.<em>

Sarumaru Dayu

* * *

><p>She was late.<p>

Iroh was surprised that the girl was late, considering what he'd learned of her character. Of course, his already seated family remained unimpressed. It seemed as if they had been expecting this girl to be of poor standards, but Iroh knew she was better than that.

Or so he hoped.

Hakoda did warn him on her rebellious nature.

By the luck that presided him, the grand red mahogany doors swung open,and there she was. Silence issued as the girl walked forward to the end of the table and bowed her head.

"Katara," he spoke in greeting.

"Forgive my late arrival," she voiced, and the Dragon of the West was taken aback by her formality.

He had not been expecting that. It was a pleasant surprise that would surely diminish the tension in the room.

Except that when his gaze swept around the room, he saw his nephew sitting still, his golden eyes intense and burning.

As he looked back to the girl who had ignited such response, he found a tumultuous ocean raging.

* * *

><p><em>Interesting.<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lu Ten asked with a smile. He had always had an easy character, and Iroh could tell that he was going to be the most welcoming to her on this night. Good thing he had seated her next to him.<p>

Katara smiled politely at his son and cautiously walked towards her seat. One of the many ghostly servants appeared and aided her to her chair.

"My Father will not dine with us today," he announced.

Katara nodded, refusing to meet the gaze of the Prince who glowered before her.

Iroh didn't understand Zuko's temperament.

But unlike him, Azula seemed to know.

"So_ you're_ the 'insolent commoner'?"

Katara smiled wryly and the Prince looked away.

* * *

><p><em>Very interesting.<em>


	6. an attempt by zuko

**a/n: **I am updating through my brother's computer, today. My laptop was stolen, so I won't update for a while. I'm sorry.  
><strong>btw: <strong>it may seem that this story has too short chapter, but they'll make sense, and you'll love them at the end.  
><strong>beta'd: <strong>nawd.  
><strong>music: <strong>"She's Long Gone" The Black Keys, "Vertigo" U2.

* * *

><p><span>+ part one +<span>

* * *

><p>= the sins of an old man =<p>

* * *

><p>poem six. an attempt by zuko.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If I see that bridge<em>  
><em>That is spanned by flights of magpies<em>  
><em>Across the arc of heaven,<em>

_Made white with deep-laid frost,_  
><em>Then the night is almost passed.<em>

Otomo no Yakamochi

* * *

><p>He was trying to be amiable towards her.<p>

He truly was.

* * *

><p>Yesterday night, at the dinner his grandfather so graciously ditched, he had learned that the commoner he was supposed to watch over, was the waterbender who had previously purposely tripped him on their first meeting. When Azula started questioning her, he had wanted to die.<p>

His sister was the one who found him on the floor, and as she laughed, he explained to her what had happened. Azula was never the one to initiate friendships, but yesterday, she had easily chatted up to his enemy just to ruffle his feathers. The girl, "Katara" apparently, had remained wary of his sister. As anyone would.

The rest of the night was spent with awkward conversation, and bad water tribe puns from Uncle Iroh. She was the only one who graciously smiled. The rest of them, including Lu Ten, were tired of the same old jokes.

Afterwards, both Lu Ten and Iroh had cornered him. Lu Ten, just like his father, had been trying to ease the tension at the table by asking questions about the girl's homeland. They were trying. Even Azula, as his Uncle said, "made an effort by asking her if she could pull another trick on you."

"Try to make her feel welcomed." They said.

"She is really nice." They said.

"Act like a true Prince." They said.

"She doesn't bite." They said.

"Be an honorable host." They said.

"Alright!" he answered.

* * *

><p>Today he had caught her in the courtyard, shifting the water in the fountain, when, taken by surprise, she froze him.<p>

It took everything in him not to call her out on it. Instead, he watched as she laughed before melting the ice off his body. When she finally stopped laughing, he spoke."Can we talk?"


	7. an impasse by katara

**a/n: **I have returned, and this story is now back on track! Please read my other story, _Red Gossamer Silk _if you like my writing!  
><strong>btw: <strong>i think i'm in love.  
><strong>beta'd:<strong> nope.  
><strong>songs: <strong>Little of your time; Maroon 5.

* * *

><p><span>+ part one +<span>

* * *

><p>= the sins of an old man =<p>

* * *

><p>poem seven. an introduction by katara.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When I look up at<br>__the wide-stretched plain of heaven  
>is the moon the same<em>

_that rose on Mount Mikasa  
>in the land of Kasuga?<em>

_A_be no Nakamaro

* * *

><p>She didn't like Prince Zuko.<p>

So far he'd been poorly tolerant of her stay as if it was her fault she was here.

"Alright, speak."

Zuko didn't like being adressed like that, it seemed, but then again, the grimace on his face at her tone only made it enjoyable for her.

"I'm sorry," he said reluctantly. "I think I was too... arrogant."

Katara smiled slightly. It was clear that someone put him up to this. But hey, at least he was trying.

"You think?" she asked with a laughing tilt to her voice.

Zuko glared at her, "I know I was rude. I apologize."

"You don't look very sincere to me."

"Yeah, well," he paused. "Look I am sorry. Truly."

"Alright," she said after he had shuffled on his feet too long. "I believe you."

He brightened at this. "That doesn't mean I like you, though."

He smiled happily at this. Katara was taken aback. "That's great, since I also don't like you."

"Perfect," she mumbled. "I guess then that we'll get along horribly."

"Yes," he agreed. "However, you see, I have to be polite to you," he explained.

"I knew someone put you up to this, Prince."

"Then there's no explanation needed."

"I guess so," she mused.

He extended his hand out. "Let's say we're meeting now. I'll be polite."

She looked at his hand warily. He looked at her, waiting, impatient. Katara looked at the sun reflected on the water from the nearby pond, then she looked up and shielded her eyes. Zuko was growing frustrated, and she could tell by how he was holding back from screaming at her.

"On one condition," she spoke, looking at him with eerily calm blue eyes.

Zuko nodded, hand still outstretched.

"You can't call me anything degrading."

* * *

><p>Finally, they shook hands.<p> 


End file.
